In love With 3 Dragon Slayers!
by IceGodSlayer
Summary: Everyone's favourite blonde from Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia is in love with not just one guy no no no but THREE and here's where it gets worse they are in love with her too! But as the story goes this princess can only find her one true prince or dragon rather? Upon hearing the news our very own Erza Scarlet decided Lucy has only 3 months to decide! Who will she choose?
1. Chapter One - Confession!

**Hello people! This account is shared by me (FictionalOtakuRubbish) and my friend (erzaxjellal) We have both co-written the story and I hope you guys enjoy! Also be sure to check us out, we write a variety of fanfic! Hope you enjoy xx (I apologise if length of chapter varies on behalf of my lovely co-writer)**

 **Also I'm British so if our spellings and writing styles are confusing sorry for that too :)**

 **\- Aisha**

* * *

 **Chapter one - Confession!**

 **At the guild.. (Lucy P.O.V)**

As I watch Natsu and Gray fight waves of nostalgia wash over me... I've been in Fairy Tail for almost 2 years... AND I'M STILL SINGLE! Sure I've had a few first dates and such nothing too special... and I am interested in a few guys one, in particular, he just sets my heart on fire! Jeez... I sound like Juvia!

I look down at my strawberry milkshake that Mira has prepared and sigh that's until I hear a crash "Here we go again..." I say out loud to the beautiful barmaid who looks at the brawl going on between Gray and Natsu with her ever so sweet smile.

"That's enough you two!" Erza boomed her scarlet hair covering eyes giving her a demonic look hell even I was shaking!

"A-Aye!" The two wizards hugged each other like they're best friends I'm trying so hard to not laugh so instead I walk over in an attempt to calm things down before one of them (Natsu) says something stupid to make Erza bash some heads!

"She's right you know! You guys should really keep the fighting to a minimum!" I said much more kind than the scary demon redhead beside me. I was just about to sit back down when I felt like someone was staring at me and I turned around to me the onyx eyes of Natsu... damn WOAH WHAT AM I THINKING! But why is he staring? Do I look weird today? Why do I care...? My thoughts were interrupted when the same pyromaniac finally spoke up! "I just had an idea!" He yelled while Happy fainted? Yeah.. he fainted from pure shock.

"How about a fight between me and Gray vs you and Ezra?" Natsu asked

"I'd be down for that! Get to test my slayer magic even more!" Gray exclaimed now I was worried...

I was just about to protest before the now determined redhead next to me answered before I could. "You're on," Says Ezra "Re-quip Heaven's Wheel Armour !" Erza yelled she must be really confident to use that armour on both Natsu and Gray!

"G-Guess it's my turn. Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!" I shouted not as confident

"Hello, beautiful..." Loke said in his usual flirtatious tone and I soon explained to him the situation we were in and soon enough he was on board!

"Lucy? Aren't you gonna use a star dress?" Natsu asked me, oh shit I forgot I'm so stupid.

"Oh right.. Star dress: Aquarius Form!" I yelled. I know it doesn't seem ideal for me to use this star dress but you'll see I have a strategy (Also let's say for stories sake Lucy can still use Aquarius's power :))

"Ice devils rage!" Gray yelled directing his spell at me. He must think I can't handle it!

"Water Barrier!" I yelled and the zodiac symbol on my collarbone lit up as I was surrounded by a huge barrier and I know you'd think this would be ineffective on Gray's spell considering he could just freeze the water into ice but this is where Loke comes in!

"Lion Brilliance!" Focusing his magic power on my barrier making it impossible for Gray to freeze it!

Crap I totally forgot about Natsu. I hope Erza has a plan!

"Fire Dragon Kings Roar!" I heard Natsu yell, my barrier won't be able to survive this!

"Sorry gorgeous but I'm afraid I must leave I've put all the magic power I could in your barrier, sorry!" Loke said quickly before disappearing

SOME SPIRIT HE IS!

"Heaven's wheel!" Erza yelled using the blades from her Sea Empress armour barely making threw Natsu's roar and pining both him and Gray to the wall!

WE WON! That was close my barrier just reached the extent of its power too!

"WE DID IT!" I screamed while Erza nodded proudly

"Woah! Lucy, you've sure gotten stronger!" Natsu said giving me a high five

I couldn't help but blush at that comment

"Thanks!"

"Dammit, well-done guys!" Gray congratulated us

"Mira would you be so kind as to provide us with some strawberry cake please?" Erza asked and in just a matter of seconds, there was a whole cake in front of her and a slice in front of me!

Yummy!

"That was a really good fight and you managed to not destroy the guild!" Mirajane complimented us as she placed down some drinks for me and Erza.

"Thanks!" We both said as we (Erza) stuff our faces with the delicious treat before us!

"Sooo goooood!" Ezra moans before wiping her face with a napkin SHE _FINISHED_! MY JAW DROPPED!

Still, in major shock from Erza's cake eating speed I didn't even notice the two blushing twin dragonslayers who just burst through the guild doors.

"Where is Lucy!?" They both yell then they start fighting.. wow they really are like Gajeel and Natsu haha I sweatdrop

"Hey, guys!" I said smiling and having a sip of my drink.

Quickly the pair ran towards me what was going on..?

"Hi, Lucy! We want to tell you something!" They both yelled at me jeez... do all dragon slayers not care about hygiene!

"Ok go ahead.." I said holding my nose and giving the best smile I possibly could

"I-I l-" Rogue started

 _CRASH_

"Me first idiot!" Sting screamed starting a brawl between the two!

"ENOUGH!" Erza yells scaring the crap out of them both!

I was just about to sit back down when Natsu runs over.. interesting.

"Listen, Luce! I really gotta tell ya something okay?" He yelled at me jeez why is everyone screaming in my face with their rankass breath!

"Sure..." I answered still annoyed and confused

"I'm in love with you Lucy.." Natsu said holding my hand and I swear my heart stopped... the overwhelming happin-

"LUCY!" I heard someone yell! OH COME ON!

"WHAT IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" I screeched

"W-We love you, Lucy!" They yelled

What is with the yelling!

I couldn't believe this three **HOT** dragon slayers love me! But it's always been Natsu for me, right? Honestly, I'm not sure anymore is it possible to love more than on pers-

"I love you more Luce!" Confessed Natsu.

WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE INTERRUPTING ME!

Just as I was finally getting back to my chain of thought the three boys start to fight as Mira faints from 'fangirling' and Gray very slowly backs away. oh shit, he knows what's coming.

"G-Guys stop!" I cried in an attempt to them to stop but I was too late

 _Erza_

"ENOUGH OF THIS YOU IDIOTS TO WIN A WOMEN'S HEART VIOLENCE WON'T WORK!" She yelled hitting them all on the head while in the background and effectively knocking them

"What a hypocrite... no violence." Gray said softly.

He's an idiot... I facepalmed

Then Ezra turned around and hissed "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!" While giving him a death glare.

"N-Nothing!" He squeaked

And just when I thought the craziness had ended Erza cleared her through and said **THIS!**

"You all have 3 months to impress her and win her heart starting tomorrow!" Said Ezra not caring what the boys or I thought

"So one month for each of us?" Rogue asked slightly making eye contact with me but blushing instead

"Rock paper scissors for who goes first!" Natsu bellowed

"You're on!" Sting said with a smirk

"Okay," Rogue replied

"Rock Paper Scissors!" They all yelled

Sting had paper, while Natsu had rock and Rogue had scissors!

"CRAP! I LOST SORRY LUCE!" Natsu went off to punch a tree or burn a tree I assume

"Me and you now _buddy_!" Sting spat

"Tch." Was the answer Rogue gave

"Rock Paper Scissors!" They yelled

Sting had scissors and Rogue had paper making Sting the winner!

"I WON! I'll meet you at the train station 8 am sharp don't be late. b-beautiful!" Sting managed to say before dashing off only to be chased by an angry Rogue

"What just happened..." I asked myself

"Love happened! Love!" Mira whisper-shouted finally getting up

"Yeah ok I'm going to pack for tomorrow I guess bye guys.." I sighed I _was_ hoping even if _I_ couldn't decide who to spend time with first it'd be the one I have stronger feelings for and sadly that wasn't Sting! Not at this moment anyway.

* * *

 **Phew! That took a long time to write we hope you guys like it! Be sure to leave a review more to come soon! Also, this is just some lighthearted story and if you don't like it don't read and move on because I don't take hate, I take criticism haters fuck off. Simple as that and to the 'critics' if you're honestly so good write a story and show me because I don't just post on here I have a life and my own account! I'm just helping a friend out! Take your complaints elsewhere me and my co-writer are entitled to write whatever we see fit don't like it well tough shit.**

 **\- Aisha**


	2. Chapter Two - Starting with Sting!

**Hey hey hey guys! Here's chapter two of the story! Thank you for all the amazing feedback means a lot to both us! We love you, readers!**

 **\- Aisha**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Starting with Sting**

 **Sting's apartment - (Sting P.O.V)**

Today was the day! I was up filled with energy and made my way to the bathroom, stopping to check if Rogue was lurking in the shadows... He can be pretty sneaky you know! Once I was satisfied with the annual checkup I hopped in the shower!

"Ahh just what I needed!" I exclaimed before getting out, wrapping a towel around my waist and making my way to my wardrobe. Hmm, Lucy came from a rich family but despises all that fancy shmancy stuff my best bet is to dress casual right!

"Would this impress Lucy?" I asked myself while looking in the mirror and holding up a white shirt with the words 'Top Dragon' Spread across the chest in black font, hmm too much? Ah whatever bigger _is_ better after all!

"Some black jeans will be fine, right?" I questioned myself standing and doing weird poses in the mirror until I saw what time it was

I hastily brush my teeth, shove on a pair of trainers and casually brush my hair.

I head out the door with one thought in mind 'She's gonna be mine'

 **At the train station**

I scanned around for Lucy's train... Jeez, it was really taking long I impatiently tapped my food until I saw an all too familiar busty blonde stride down the platform with her two suitcases and her keys hanging securely on her belt.

I ran to her as she put down her suitcases to wave at me and I couldn't fight the blush that made its way to my cheeks she really was beautiful... "Hey, Lucy!" I exclaimed trying my best to not embarrass myself. That was until she flashed that jaw-dropping smile of hers. I could melt into a puddle and get lost in those eyes forever.. blurghh I sound like one of those dudes from a chick flick!

"Hi, Sting! Hope you don't think I brought too much stuff I will be staying at a hotel near your guild for 2 months after all!"

2 months?! Oh yeah... she's gonna be spending the other month with _him..._

Hey Sting...?" That angelic voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked still in a daze

"You were kinda growling there for a second hehe." I can tell that was a nervous laugh! I'm messing up already ugh the least I do is carry her bags...

As I'm reaching down to pick up her suitcase she slaps my hand away taking me by surprise but a spur of apologies soon came out of her mouth as it was a reflex and how she was more than capable of holding her own bags. My jaw actually dropped catch me, someone, because I'm really falling...

The walk to the guild was extremely awkward. And I mean extremely!

When we finally got there the first thing we saw was a huge banner with stars on it and 2 golden keys on each end.

"Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed (more like shrieked) I'm pretty sure that meant she was happy.

She ran up to each of my guildmates and gave them hugs even the guys... jeez why am I so jealous!

I watch her quietly as they ask her questions about her being here to join the guild or if she is just visiting.

"Lucy! It's so good to see you!" I hear Yukino yell over my loud Nakama as she runs up to the blonde giving her a hug which she gladly returns. It's nice to see her getting along so well here considering the fact that when they realise the situation I'm never gonna hear the end of it...

Maybe if I just walk up the stairs quietly no one will notice... yeah!

"Sting? Where are you going?"

Damn it! Of course, Lector would ask! His question caught the attention of everyone and I could tell that even Lucy was feeling apprehensive now too.

"No point hiding it I guess... you guys might wanna sit down for this," I explained the whole circumstance: my confession, Rogue and Natsu's confession, Erza's plan. The whole lot.

"Seriously?" Rufus asked for someone who was usually calm and composed even someone like me could tell he was holding in his laughter. I truly did sound like a right idiot. Even so, I'm the master of this guild! I'm not gonna let him get away with that!

Muhahaha!

"Seriously," Lucy replied quickly

There goes my master plan.

The interrogations started coming in like crazy! Some were so out of order too! 'You getting laid, Sting?' Or 'Lucky guy'

I mean I don't plan on getting laid but I am here to win and Lucy's love & passion are my prizes. I may have lost to Natsu once and I may have lost to Rogue at some point too but this is one battle I can't afford to lose!

A soft voice interrupted my inner monologue as Yukino asked something that made my heart stop.

"So Lucy.. who'd you like better? Sting or Rogue?"

I can't do this! Nope no no no! I'm practically sweating bullets over here! How could she ask that?

"Neither at the moment."

Phew! I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding WAIT...Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Of course not Yukino all of Fiore knows she's Natsu's babe!"

Damn you, Lector!

"I'll have you know... I'm not anyone's 'babe."

Damn that was hot the fire in her eyes really is captivating... ugh mind out of the gutter Sting!

This was really going to be a long month...

* * *

 **There is really no excuse for the lateness of this chapter except for the fact that I always let procrastination get the better of me and have been doing so for over two months. I have my own account (FictionalOtakuRubbish) and have a story where I upload a chapter each day until a year and I'm on Day 282 (which I have now posted) and on top of that I have other stories and I get requests so I'm really sorry! I've finally gotten back on track and soon as my co-author sends me the draft for the next chapter I'll start asap thank you for the support and sorry for the long A/N! :)**

 **\- Aisha**


End file.
